69 is So Precious
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Akashi udah 'nembak' 68 orang dan gak ada satupun yang berakhir bahagia? Gimana dengan yang ke-69?/"TELOR GUE GOSOOONG!"/"Pesona apaan? Pesona tsundere?"/"Gue gak tsundere, nodayo!"/"Dengan Furihata Kouki?"/"Iya, saya sendiri?"/"Saya juga sendiri. Jadian yuk."/"BALIKIN TIGA MENIT GUEEEE'/for #LeChi69Day/warn didalam. DLDR


**An AkaFuri FanFiction**

 **69 So Precious**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobas punya FujiTada~~ tapi Hanamiya buat aku *gak***

 **Rated: T+ kayaknya. *kubur diri***

 **Warning: Sho-ai, TYPO, bahasa kurang baku, gaje, ancur, AU, Gaje!Akashi, Nista!Akashi, Bakashi, Jones!Akashi dll…**

 **Dedicated for #LeChi69Day**

 **DLDR…**

~~oo00oo~~

"Hah? Lo ditolak lagi, Akashi?"

Kini Akashi dan kawan hijau lumutnya—Midorima Shintarou—sedang duduk-duduk di kantin kampus mereka. Ditemani sup kacang merah dan teh hijau kalengan, mereka berbagi keluh kesah.

"Iya. Sialan si Nash…bisa-bisanya dia nolak gue. Yang nyosor duluan siapa coba. Sok-sokan bilang gue bukan tipe dia…" ujar Akashi sambil menaruh teh hijaunya ke meja dengan kasar.

Midorima hanya mendesah dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Dia akui, Akashi cukup ganteng meski tubuhnya mungil. Itu membuatnya mendapat predikat seke (seme bisa, uke bisa) di sekolah. Padahal tinggal sekali kedip dia bisa dapet seme atau uke manapun yang ada di dunia ini. Kenapa gak incer cewek aja? Sederhana. Kualitas ceweknya terlalu tinggi. Kalo cewek dia pengennya yang bermartabat gitu, sayangnya semasa sekolah yang paling bermartabat Cuma gadis perawan yang bakal ngehajar siapa aja yang berani deketin dia. Horror.

"Akashi, mending lu nyerah aja cari pacar. Jodoh gak kemana kok." Hibur Midorima.

"Gue gak bakal nyerah, cuwk! Pasti ada yang belom gue tembak di sekolah ini! Gue yakin itu!" seru Akashi berapi-api sampai dia kebakaran.

"Kagak ada."

"Yakin banget lu."

"KARENA LO UDAH NEMBAK SEISI SEKOLAH, DUDUL!"

"Oh ya? Siapa aja?"

"Banyak. Pertama, si Kagami. Tapi dia nolak. Kedua, Aomine. Ternyata dia pacaran sama Kagami. Ketiga, Kise. Dia udah pacaran sama Kuroko. Keempat Murasakibara. Kalian sempet pacaran tapi akhirnya putus karena dia pindah ke Amerika setelah kalian 2 minggu pacaran dan disana dia dapet pacar baru. Kelima, gue sendiri—"

"Kapan gue nembak lo?!" sangkal Akashi.

"Ngeles aja lo. Gue tau lo itu pernah terjerat dalam pesona gue." Ujar Midorima narsis sambil pasang pose 45 derajat sambil menyentuh kacamatanya kayak Shinpachi di episode 270.

"Bah. Pesona apaan? Pesona _tsundere_?" ejek Akashi.

"Gue kagak _tsundere_ , nodayo!"

Akashi memijit pelipis.

"Oke, gue akui gue pernah nembak lo. Lanjutkan."

"Keenam, Hyuuga."

Oohh… hah? Hyuuga?

.

.

.

.

"Kesepuluh Reo."

Bhah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keduapuluh Mayuzumi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke39 Ogiwara…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke47 Hanamiya Makoto."

"KAPAAN?!"

"Abis pertandingan _shogi_ antar kelas. Udah diem lo! Kalian pernah pacaran dan ternyata dia manfaatin lo buat nikmatin *piiip* lo doang kan?! Nyatanya dia udah pacaran sama si Kiyoshi Teppei orang ke 15 yang lo tembak?!"

AKASHI PERNAH NEMBAK KIYOSHI?!

"Jangan buka aib ke pembaca, cuwk! Udah! Lanjutin!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke53 Moriyama…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke60 Kasamatsu…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan ke68 Nash."

Akashi udah tepar.

"Jadi…selama 2 tahun di kampus gue udah nembak 68 orang dan gak ada yang nerima?" tanya Akashi 3L. Lemah, Lesu, Lelah _Kokoro_ Ini.

Midorima bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memberi pukpuk semangat sukses ya say pada Akashi.

"Semangatlah, Akashi. Lo itu calon pemimpin tunggal Akashi corp. dan calon pemain _shogi_ terbaik dunia. Hidup lo terjamin." Ucap Midorima.

"Tapi kata Mamah kita harus cari pasangan hidup ato gak kita mati sendirian. Aku gak mau mati sendirian… emang kamu mau nemenin akuh…?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sok centil membuat Midorima kabur.

Akashi menghela napas. 68 ya… jika satu orang lagi yang ia tembak dan ia ditolak juga, habis sudah…

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi berjalan-jalan disekeliling kampus mencari target yang bisa ia tembak. Alih-alih mendapat kecengan, yang ia dapati justru orang-orang nista yang berkata:

"Woi! Ati-ati! Jones lewat!"

"Awas! Tar lo jadi korban ke-69!"

Kemudian tawa nista menggelegar di seluruh kampus.

Sedangakan Akashi hanya menghela napas berusaha tidak melempar gunting ke wajah orang-orang tersebut.

Akashi berjalan sampai tak sadar ia ada di perpustakaan. Langkahnya terhenti entah mengapa. Sampai ia mendengar suara lembut dari dalam sana.

Suara itu terdengar sedang bersenandung. Mungkin suara itu tak begitu bagus, namun bagi Akashi ia seperti mendengar nyanyian bidadari turun dari surga dihadapanku eaa. Ditambah lagi lagu yang disenandungkan adalah Trust Me. Membuat Akashi sukses kegeeran.

(Trust Me itu lagu ending Durarara! sisen satu)

Telinganya ia dekatkan ke pintu perpustakaan. Makin ia nikmati suara merdu itu bersenandung. Dan semakin ia membayangkan jika pemilik suara itu 'bersenandung' dibawahnya.

Yah, tegang deh. Ke kamar mandi sana lo.

Melalui kaca pintu perpustakaan, disana Akashi melihatnya. Dan melihat sosok bidadari itu membuat Akashi nyaris jatuh dalam tumpukan bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraaaaaan~~~

Sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sangat hangat dan menggoda untuk dipeluk, kedua kaki jenjang yang sempurna dan cocok sekali jika berjalan dan bersanding dengan siapapun, iris kecokelatan seukuran kelereng yang nampak berbinar polos, rambut cokelat yang nampak asyik berdansa bersama angin dan bergoyang ketika ia melangkah, tangan yang nampak serapuh kaca dan seolah mengundang untuk selalu digenggam…

Cieee… yang terus-terusan… kepikiran…

Oke, author udah disabet gunting. Ah, satunya udah nancep di kepala. Yah, ilang deh rumus IPA kemaren. Balik ke TKP.

Akashi mengerjap dan menggosok matanya. Dia bertekad harus mengetahui malaikat terindahnya.

HARUS!

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah berhasil menodong Midorima, mengikat Kise, menyogok Kuroko dengan _vanilla shake_ dan membongkar ruang administrasi, ditemukan bahwa nama pemuda itu adalah Furihata Kouki.

Nama yang biasa, punya ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak laki-laki, prestasinya biasa—tidak bagus juga tidak jelek—kehidupannya biasa saja, pokoknya serba biasa!

Tapi jika ia berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia pasti bukan orang biasa.

Setelah menelusuri lebih jauh, Akashi berhasil mendapatkan segala informasi tentang Furihata. Mulai dari kelas, jurusan, alamat rumah, nomor telepon pribadi, ID Patah, Instogram, Facepencil, Twitty, whazzap, bahkan nomor rekening juga sudah Akashi dapatkan.

Pertanyaannya,

Untuk apa semua itu?

Akan dijawab sekarang.

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata Kouki membuka pintu apartemennya agar bisa menghirup udara segar. Ia lihat ada sebuah surat menggantung di lubang suratnya (gak tau namanya apa) dan segera saja mengambilnya.

Furihata menelisik surat tersebut. Rasanya ia baru mengirim balasan surat dari orangtuanya kemarin, masa sudah dibalas. Setelah melihat, meraba, dan menerawang (EMANG DUIT?!) (Ya siapa tau isinya duit…) Furihata mendapat satu kesimpulan sementara.

Ini bukan dari orangtuanya.

Ia langsung masuk dan membuka suratnya sembari menunggu telurnya matang. Ia membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang tertoreh di kertas tersebut.

 _Kepada Furihata Kouki_

 _Saat pertama melihatmu, mataku tak bisa teralihkan darimu. Wajahmu mengalihkan duniakuu~~  
Saat itu pula aku tau bahwa kau satu-satunya yang tercipta untukku. Jika memang dirimulah tulang rusukku, kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini  
Aku sempat mendengar suaramu yang indah. Saat itu aku merasa ada bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraaan~~ ciee yang terus-terusan… kepikiran…_

Furihata berhenti membaca.

Satu kesimpulan lagi yang ia dapat.

INI SURAT _STALKER_. AKUT. LEBIH PARAH DARIPADA SURAT 'SAAT MEMIKIRKAN KAKAKMU…AKU TERANGSANG' DARI ANIME SEBELAH! MAKHLUK GAJE MANA YANG MENGIRIMKAN SURAT BERISI KEGALAUAN SAMBIL PROMOSI BEGINI?!

Furihata kembali memeriksa surat tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk yang mengarahkan pada siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut. Hanya ada satu inisial yang sulit dimengerti.

 _AKASHI SEIJUROU CHELALLUH ADHA UNCHUKMUH_

ITU BUKAN INISIAAAL! MAU LARI PONTANG-PANTING DARI UJUNG MONAS AMPE KUTUB UTARA JUGA ITU GAK BISA DISEBUT INISIAAAAL!

"Jangan-jangan… ini Moriyama yang suka ngegombal itu lagi."

BUKAAAAANN! ITU JELAS-JELAS UDAH ADA NAMANYAAA!

"Ah!"

Apa? Apa kau ingat sesuatu?!

"TELOR DADAR GUA GOSOOOONG!"

…sudahlah.

 **Mengirim surat cinta gaje bin galau ke alamat Furihata (check)**

~~oo00oo~~

Siang itu, Furihata memasuki kelas jurusan sastra Jepang. Ya, Furihata memang mengambil jurusan tersebut. Ia duduk tenang dan mulai membaca buku kumpulan puisi mulai dari penulis Jepang hingga Barat.

"Eh, Furi. Ada yang titip salam ke lo tadi."

Furihata mendongak sambil menatap teman sekelasnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Furihata.

"Gak tau. Kayaknya senior. Rambutnya merah, matanya dua warna, bawa-bawa gunting gitu. Serem."

Furihata bergidik ngeri. Orang serem kayak gitu ngasih salam ke dia?

"Persisnya dia bilang apa?"

"Kalo gak salah gini."

Furihata menengok memo yang diberikan temannya. Dan isi memo itu langsung membuatnya ingin terjun bebas dari atap.

 _Aku cintah kamu Fulihata Kouki muach muach_

Cabut nyawa Kouki sekarang, CABUT!

 **Menitipkan salam dan memo kepada temannya yang sejurusan (check)**

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata baru sampai dirumahnya setelah hari melelahkan di kampus. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya mandi dan tidur. Dia sedang tak selera makan. Biarlah ibunya marah, nasib jadi anak merantau ya gini di akhir bulan LOL…

Begitu selesai mandi, Furihata sudah terjun dan siap untuk –coretmerapecoret—tidur dikasurnya, sampai…

 _ **ONE INCOMING CALL, ONE INCOMING CALL**_

Furihata hanya mendecak. Mungkin dari teman sekelasnya yang mengajak untuk main keluar untuk makan-makan atau sekadar cuci mata. Akan Furihata tolak karena sudah capek. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, dengan Furihata Kouki?"_

Furihata mengangkat alis. Ia tak kenal suara berat dan tegas seperti ini. Mungkin ada masalah serius yang berkaitan dengannya—paling tagihan wifi yang harus dibayar—

"Iya, saya sendiri."

" _Saya juga sendiri. Kita jadian aja yuk."_

Furihata menutup telepon. Gondok.

"KEMBALIKAN TIGA MENITKUUUU!"

 **Menelepon Furihata (check)**

~~oo00oo~~

Sudah berapa hari itu Furihata mendapat terror yang sama. Ia jadi tak nyaman. Ingin ganti nomor, nanti ortunya gak tau. Mau pindah, gak punya duit. Dilematik.

Sampai ia bertemu pemuda berambut merah yang mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata mengajaknya duduk di kantin.

"Jadi…kau yang mengirim semua itu padaku?"

"Ya. Maaf aku menganggumu."

Lebih baik kamu minta maaf karena kealayan dan kelabilanmu, Seicchi…

"Bicara sesuatu, author odong?"

Oke, maaf. Aah, kayaknya materi matematika saya kelupa lagi karena gunting ini. Lanjut.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kita bisa bertemu sesekali dan berbincang daripada begitu –bisik membuatku takut bisik—"

"Maaf, jadi biar kukatakan saja dari awal."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, dari sastra Jepang dua…

Aku mencintaimu, Furihata Kouki.

Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Akashi memejamkan mata, siap ditolak atau disakiti. 5 menit tak mendapat respon, Akashi membuka mata. Ia terkejut mendapati Furihata sudah banjir air mata.

"K-kenapa?"

"Hiks… ternyata Akashi- _san_ … hiks… juga suka padaku… hiks…"

"Maksudnya?"

"S-sejak pertama masuk…aku sudah suka Akashi- _san_ … t-tapi kupikir… Akashi- _san_ tak akan menatapku… aku… hiks… huwaaaa…"

Akashi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Furihata. Furihata menerimanya dan ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?" ulang Akashi.

"T-tentu saja…"

Akashi nyaris saja loncat kegirangan, namun ia tahan. Selebrasinya nanti aja bareng geng warna-warninya. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Aaah… memang benar kata Midorima. Jodoh tak kemana. Buktinya Furihata terasa cocok dalam rengkuhannya.

Orang ke-69 yang ia 'tembak', dan langsung diterima tanpa digantungin.

"Apa kita langsung nikah aja, Kouki?"

"EEEKKHH?!"

 **~~~END~~~**

Uwaaagh… capeeeek… *kretekin leher*

Hola Lechitachi~~~ bertemu lagi sama author sedeng. Whahaha. Jadi ini buat #Lechi69Day. Yaaayy! OTP kita ternotis *diemkamu*

Dan disini Akashi nista banget keknya… dan segala hal Jones ini saya dapatkan dari percakapan teman sesama jones dan seperjuangan saya menarik simpati _senpai-kouhai_. Sayang saya udah pindah hati ke… Hanamiya :v *bah*

(Ngaku aja, kamu suka sama cowok yang namanya Re-)

IZAYAAAA! ADA MANGSAAA!  
(GASWAT *kabur*)

Yah, cabut lagi. Hehe. Dan segala parody, lirik, dan produk disini bukan punya saya. LOL…

RnR. Maafkan typo bertebaran…


End file.
